Novelty balloons are used for many occasions such as birthdays, get well messages, anniversaries, as well as for promotional purposes and souvenirs. Typically, these balloons are inflated using lighter than air gases, such as helium, so that they can remain in a standing or floating position. However, the cost of helium can be prohibitive and the use of helium requires a helium tank. Therefore, there exists a need for air filled balloons that can be held in an upright position.
Various types of balloon holders are well known in the art. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,554, Nelson et al describe a funnel-shaped balloon holder, comprising a conical cup and a hollow cylindrical stem. In EP 1 105 179, Esposito describes a closure member for a toy balloon that seals the balloon and attaches to a supporting stick. In DE 4 313 233, Hertel describes securing means for inflatable balloons comprising a bracket and a holder. In US 2009/0275260, Lockett et al describe a balloon support element comprising a concave shaped support and an attached handle. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,365, Page describes a ceiling-mounted balloon holder designed to retain balloons that have sticks or string-like elements attaching them to the suspended base. Finally, in U.S. Pat. No. 9,011,195, Sidwell describes a collapsible balloon support comprising a plurality of creases and supported by an air tube.
In PCT/CA2015/000467, Povitz describes a balloon holder for novelty balloons comprising a main body having a tail locking mechanism, an elongated member protruding from a bottom extremity of the main body, a support element configured to slide over the elongated member and be positioned on the main body, and a position adjustment mechanism for adjusting the position of the support element on the main body. As can be seen in FIG. 2, the securing element comprises a door having a concave gripping surface and a fastener lip. This type of fastener is often difficult to operate and is prone to breaking due to the hinged connection wearing out over time.
None of the above-mentioned inventions provide an easy to assemble balloon holder and balloon holder base that can be shipped in a compact, space saving package. Further, the prior art does not teach a balloon holder base that is made of a thin material yet is heavy enough to support multiple detachable balloon attachments.